The Barbie
"The Barbie" is a music video released in 2009. It was the launch song for the first Barbie Fashionistas doll line. The video was directed by Bec Stupak and produced by Jesse Kile. Director and producer There is an instructional dance video on barbiemedia.com.Instructional Video Lyrics Ken: Hiya, Barbie! Barbie: Hi, Ken! Ken: You wanna go for a ride? Barbie: Sure, Ken! Barbie: I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic Ken: Come on Barbie, let's go party! Barbie: I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can be a star no matter who you are Be an inspiration, make a decoration I'm a girl in my world Full of fashion and fun Dress me up, pick me up ? fantastic Grab a friend, time to play In the pink haze of day Walk the walk, talk the talk Life in plastic You can do anything Dream the dream The world is yours Ooh I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic I want lots of friends, the party never ends ? sensation, life's a celebration Ken: Come on, Barbie, let's go party Barbie: Ah, ah, ah, yeah Ken: Come on, Barbie, let's go party Barbie: Ooh, ooh Oh, I'm having so much fun Ken: Well, Barbie, we're just gettin' started https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwu6NrxVVFk Press Releases August 26, 2009 "Barbie® Premieres Her First Music and Dance Video Featuring "The Barbie" Dance by Famed Choreographer JaQuel Knight The Barbie Music Video Features Re-recording of the 90's Hit Song "Barbie Girl" with Pink-tastic New Lyrics NEW YORK, Aug 26, 2009 (BUSINESS WIRE) -- Today, Barbie premieres her first music and dance video - titled "Do 'The Barbie'" - to celebrate the launch of her new Barbie® Fashionistas™ dolls. The new dolls feature 12 points of movement and more than 100 plastic-fantastic poses so Barbie can bend her elbows, twist her wrists, move at the waist and roll her head. To show off these new movements, Barbie has teamed up with one of the music industry's hottest names to choreograph and produce a music video featuring a new dance - appropriately called "The Barbie" - set to a new, re-recorded version of the 90s hit song "Barbie Girl." Barbie looked to famed choreographer JaQuel Knight, the talent behind Beyonce's "Single Ladies" ("Put A Ring On It") dance craze, to choreograph the "The Barbie," a series of doll-like moves and dance grooves. The Barbie video makes its world premiere today on the Barbie YouTube channel: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_u-bWHFDf6M. "It was really fun to work with Barbie and create a dance for her. Barbie is the biggest icon in life and I am so excited to have worked with her on her first music video," said choreographer, JaQuel Knight. "I have had the privilege of working with celebs like Beyonce and Britney Spears, and I am thrilled to add another B to the roster!" The music video, shot in New York in July, stars three Barbie Fashionistas dolls - "Sassy," "Cutie" and "Artsy" - and features a cameo from "Hottie" Ken®. In the video, the dolls break out of their toy boxes to "come alive" and dance "The Barbie" alongside real, life-size Barbie dancers. "The Barbie" dance is comprised of doll-like moves that can be performed to any song and ends with a signature Point, Twist, Snap. "Barbie's first music video is an epic moment that further solidifies her place as a pop culture and entertainment icon," said Stephanie Cota, Senior Vice President, Marketing, Barbie. "Barbie's celebrity status and role in pop culture allows her to partner with the industry's best, and we love the signature dance JaQuel created. It's surprising, kicky and catchy - everyone will want to try to do 'The Barbie.'" Knight, 20, is nominated for a 2009 MTV Video Music Award (Best Choreography for "Single Ladies"/ "Put A Ring On It"), and is currently on-set choreographing the theatrical live action "Burlesque." The Barbie® Fashionistas™ Dolls will be available in October for an average retail price of $11.99 each."August press release October 07, 2009 "Barbie® Continues Her Reign as Queen of Pop Culture, Teaming Up With the Industry's Best in Music, Dance and Fashion Canada's number one fashionista continues to elevate her status with the launch of a new dance, music video, a line of poseable dolls and a return to the runway at Toronto's LG Fashion Week TORONTO, ONTARIO--(Marketwire - Oct. 7, 2009) - Attention: Lifestyle, Assignment, Fashion Editors Note to Editors: There are two videos available with this Press Release For more than five decades, Barbie® doll's famous face and head-turning style have made her the most popular doll in the world. She has worn the creations of some of the world's most famous fashion designers and has elevated herself to pop culture icon status for girls and women across the globe. But even at 50, Barbie is nowhere near close to retirement. This 11.5-inch tall fashionista has now created her first-ever music and dance video, is launching a new line of poseable fashion dolls called the Barbie® Fashionistas™, and will hit Canada's most prominent catwalk with Canadian designer David Dixon at the upcoming Toronto's LG Fashion Week. No stranger to celebrities, Barbie has teamed up with some of the fashion and music industry's heavy-hitters to help her with her new ventures. Acclaimed choreographer, JaQuel Knight (also the choreographer behind Beyonce's "Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)") played an integral part in the creation of Barbie's first-ever music and dance video, entitled "Do 'The Barbie'". And after breaking attendance records in March, Canadian designer David Dixon has once-again collaborated with Barbie to develop the BarbieTM by David Dixon line of clothing that will be unveiled on October 20 at Toronto's LG Fashion Week. "Barbie has already conquered the fashion scene and music is a natural next step for her to further solidify her place as pop culture icon," says Adriana Gut, Barbie brand manager, Mattel Canada. "Barbie's first music video is an exciting milestone that truly illustrates how far she has come in the last 50 years. We look forward to seeing Canadians stand up and do 'The Barbie'". "I'm a Barbie Girl" featuring 'The Barbie' In celebration of the release of the new "poseable" Barbie® Fashionista™ dolls, Barbie has teamed up with one of the hottest names in music to choreograph and produce a music video featuring an original dance set to a new, re-recorded version of the 90s hit song "Barbie Girl". Appropriately called "The Barbie", Barbie has looked to famed choreographer JaQuel Knight to choreograph the dance which consist of a series of doll-like moves and dance grooves. The video debuts three of the new Barbie® Fashionistas dolls - "Sassy," "Cutie" and "Artsy" - and features a cameo from "Hottie" Ken®. "The Barbie" dance is comprised of doll-like moves that can be performed to any song and ends with a signature Point, Twist, Snap. These fun and catchy easy-to-do dance grooves are already showing signs of being the next big North American dance craze. The video hit U.S. airwaves last month, making its premiere on the popular Today Show. Aspiring dancers can also learn how to do "The Barbie" from JaQuel Knight, with a special instructional video. Which Fashionista Are You? Nothing could be a more appropriate next step for the girl most-known for her ground-breaking style, than the launch of a new line of dolls, aptly named "Barbie® Fashionistas". Each designed with their own individual style, the six new dolls exhibit unique fashion personalities such as Cutie, Glam, Sassy, Wild, Artsy and Girly, and for the first time ever, each doll features 12 points of movement and more than 100 plastic-fantastic poses enabling Barbie to bend her elbows, twist her wrists, move at the waist and roll her head. Each doll is now available in Canadian stores for $13.99 MSRP. The Ultimate Fashionista Is Back On The Runway Barbie continues to conquer the Canadian fashion scene after rocking opening night of LG Fashion Week in the spring. On October 20, Barbie will once again take to the runway at Toronto's LG Fashion Week in collaboration with Canadian designer, David Dixon. Dixon will be showcasing his Spring edition of the popular BarbieTM by David Dixon line, a ready-to-wear collection inspired by Barbie and created for women who love the stylish doll. Barbie made her debut at LG Fashion Week this past March, bringing in record-breaking attendance at the event, with more than 2500 guests, including Fashion Design Council of Canada (FDCC) guests. This Spring, the BarbieTM by David Dixon Collection is inspired by one of Dixon's favorite films, "Funny Face" with Audrey Hepburn. "Barbie's ever-evolving style has secured her status as a fashion icon and keeps her relevant to every generation," said David Dixon. "From one style icon to another, Barbie combined with Audrey Hepburn are the perfect amalgamation of femininity, glamour, and strength. I am excited to be showcasing my second collection of BarbieTM by David Dixon that is made up of pieces that are playful, yet sophisticated, and of course timeless, just like both Barbie and Audrey Hepburn.""October press release References Category:Barbie Fashionistas Category:Music